


It does matter

by threecheersforkilljoys



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post TFP, season 4 fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersforkilljoys/pseuds/threecheersforkilljoys
Summary: The DVD Mary sent them was wrong and John had to make sure Sherlock knew that





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no admiration for s4 whatsoever and this is just my little attempt to make the ending a bit better. 
> 
> This is completely unedited and like one afternoons work but I had to put it out there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

He was late. Again. John scolded himself, as he opened the door to 221 Baker Street, shoulders slumped and jacket wet from the rain. He had promised Mrs. Hudson to be back at four to pick up Rosie, but now it was almost 7 and he should have fed his daughter and be on his way to putting her to bed. But really, he had left it all to Mrs. Hudson once again. The clinic had been so packed with patients, that he hadn't even realized it was half past five, until Sarah came in telling him to go home. And of course, he had missed the bus and the next one wasn't just late but also stuck in traffic for the better part of an hour, so that the whole day turned out to be shit and exhausting, but mostly he just felt guilty. Guilty for using Mrs. Hudson as a nanny most days because he just couldn't find the time to search out a decent daycare. Guilty that he couldn't take care of his daughter himself. 

The floor underneath squeaked as John pushed the door to the landlady's flat, whom he found in the kitchen a hot cup of tea steaming in one hand the biscuits in front of her. A smile crept on John's lips. All the great things this woman had done, all that she went through and yet she still appeared to live such an ordinary life. He wondered if Sherlock and him would ever seem like this. 

 

"I am so sorry Mrs. H, I don't know how this could have happened again, I'm so sorry, I'll just take Rosie. I hope it didn't bother you too much really-"  
"John, darling, she's not with me. Sherlock came and took her upstairs hours ago. Everything's fine don't worry."  
"Sherlock?", he paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, a look of disbelief on his face, "But... but wasn't he on a case?"  
"Came home a little early, he said."  
"Oh...okay", John hesitated for a moment before turning around, "but thank you anyways, for taking care of her. I promise, I'll find something soon."

John was almost out of the door, when Mrs. Hudson said, "It’ always be fine, John. I'll always be here. Don't tear yourself up.”  
He stopped for a moment in the doorway, before a giggle sounded from upstairs.   
“Better check what our two children are up to.” Mrs. Hudson added and John took the stairs to their flat, shaking his head. How did he deserve a landlady, a friend, like Mrs. H?

John paused for a moment on top of the stairs, watching the newly done wallpaper in the living room and listening to his daughter laughing in the kitchen. Sherlock however was completely silent. Of the various images, that had formed in his mind, what actually awaited him in the kitchen couldn't have surprised John more. 

The small frame of John’s daughter appeared in her tall chair, her face an expression of pure delight, while next to her Sherlock was sitting, eyes concentrated on her, lips pursed together and one arm lifted, holding a teaspoon of baby food in the air, moving it towards Rosie. Imitating an airplane.   
The sight was so ridiculous to John, that he couldn't stop himself from laughing.  
Sherlock looked up at him startled. “She will only eat, if I make an airplane out of the spoon, John, this is preposterous.” 

The smaller man moved into the kitchen and pressed a kiss to Rosie’s temple. “How about daddy takes over now and we let Sherlock try to figure out why you like airplanes more than trains, okay little girl?”, he spoke and attempted to take the spoon out of Sherlock’s hand.   
“I think I am fairly capable of working that out while feeding a baby, plus it would be more precise to be close for eventual extra experiments on the subject.”, Sherlock protested. “Also you should take some rest, you have clearly had a tough day”, he added, when John looked at him skeptically. 

“Sherlock you don't have to do this I've already burdened you enough by being late, it's okay.”  
“Burden? You are not burdening me with anything, John, don't be ridiculous. East Enders is on the telly now.”  
John looked at Sherlock for a short moment. The younger man had shifted his attention back to Rosie, who happily talked gibberish and refused to eat the last spoon. 

“Now, since daddy doesn't seem to want to watch telly, you're gonna have to be a good girl and eat this, alright?”, Sherlock said, holding the spoon close to Rosie’s mouth.   
“Blargh”, John’ daughter replied and John had to muffle his laughter.   
Sherlock sighed, took the spoon a bit further away, looked at John and said “Last resort: the spacecraft”  
Imitating the noise of a rocket launch in the way only a man with zero astrological knowledge could, Sherlock moved the spoon towards Rosie, who chuckled, pointed at the spoon rocket and opened her mouth so wide a whole jar of baby food would have fit inside. 

Once safely swallowed, Sherlock uttered “Experiment successful” and wiped Rosie's mouth with a wet cloth.   
And if it were not impossible for Sherlock to ever forget about John he would have been startled.   
“She was wrong.”  
Sherlock looked at John incredulously “Who was wrong?”  
“Mary. Mary, she...She was wrong. About you. About everything.”

The atmosphere in the room shifted, when John spoke his ex-wife’s name, even Rosie stopped blabbering.   
“How so?”

“It does matter, Sherlock.” The silence was heavy between them until John continued to speak. “It does matter. Who you are, you're more than just the legend and who you are matters. It matters to me, Sherlock. I...I don't know what I would be doing without you.”  
“John, I-”  
“No, wait, let me say this. Sherlock, you, I know you don't think you matter and you want everyone to believe you are made of ice but that's bullshit and we both know it. You cannot believe what she said on that DVD, Sherlock. You matter, who you are matters. People care about you, I care about you. You are the most important person in my life, Sherlock, and...and...I don't want you to hide your feelings because you feel like you have to. I want you to...I want-”

“I love you”, Sherlock blurted out and froze, not believing what he just said. Suddenly he took a step back, afraid from the reaction he might get. 

For one moment everything was standing still, before a smile appeared on John’s face. “I- of course I love you, too, you idiot.”  
He stepped forward, closing the distance between them and put a hand in Sherlock’s neck.   
“John are-”  
“Yes, I’ sure”, John whispered and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s. 

A couple of seconds passed before shock fell from the taller man and Sherlock pulled John closer and started kissing back. Their mouths moved together and years of frustration and denial were gone in an instant. It seemed as if nothing else in the world existed aside from the two of them embracing, kissing in the middle of 221B until…

“Dada!”, Rosie exclaimed and the two men broke apart, looking at each other shyly. 

“I know it matters, John. I know it because of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue when east Enders actually airs I only ever see all the BBC snapchats about it


End file.
